Feralas
Unlike its barren neighbours to the north, south and east, Feralas is a lush jungle. Both the Horde and the Alliance lay claim to the area and both factions have to contend with powerful local forces, which include, most notoriously, the bloodthirsty Gordunni ogres which populate the region and control a number of ancient Elven ruins scattered in the area, including the vast dungeon of Dire Maul. Gordunni ogres have desecrated and defiled much of Feralas and have damaged the land with their taint. The Horde in particular is concerned with the unchecked expansion of the Gordunni clan and has put out a call for adventurers to aid the war effort against the Ogres. Feralas is also home to a number of scattered Grimtotem tauren tribes, members of which are mercilessly hunted by Horde agents on the orders from Belgrom Rockmaul in Ogrimmar. In addition the far western islands are crawling with Naga and recently several Silithid hives have been spotted in the region. Characteristics |} History Once part of the great expansion of Night Elf power, the forest of Feralas holds many ancient ruins as well as the great city now known as Dire Maul that have long since been overgrown by the native plantlife. One possible explanation for its abundant flora and fauna could lie in the fact that Kalimdor was once nothing but lush forests prior to the Great Sundering. It is likely that the high mountains that surround the area served as a protective barrier from such outside factors. Getting There ; Horde: From Freewind Post travel north west along the main road until you enter Feralas. You will pass by the Alliance outpost of Thalanaar that you must avoid. Shortly into the jungle is the town of Camp Mojache. There is a flight path there. ; Alliance: Adventurers can travel south from Nijel's Point in Desolace, passing between the Twin Colossals and heading directly to Feathermoon Stronghold. Alternatively, they can travel west from Thalanaar, though this route is decidedly more dangerous. Geography Maps Topographic map of Feralas Sub-regions Dungeons *Dire Maul Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Dream Bough *Isle of Dread *Jademir Lake *Oneiros Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Feathermoon Stronghold * Auberdine, Darkshore * Nijel's Point, Desolace * Thalanaar, Feralas * Cenarion Hold, Silithus Flight paths from Thalanaar * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * Gadgetzan, Tanaris Flight paths from Camp Mojache * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles * Shadowprey Village, Desolace * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Cenarion Hold, Silithus Regions Adjacent to Feralas |} Notable Characters Feralas is home to several characters of note. At Thalanaar, Falfindel Waywarder seeks aid in the battle against the Death's Head cult. In Feathermoon Stronghold, Shandris Feathermoon attempts to cleanse the taint that is the naga led by Lord Shalzaru. And at Camp Mojache, Witch Doctor Uzer'i sends bold adventurers into the deepest parts of the jungle in search of mystical muisek. For a complete list of characters, see List of Feralas NPCs. Quests * (Steamwheedle Port in Tanaris) ** (Zul'Farrak) *** (Hinterlands) **** (Sunken Temple) * * ** * (Quest Item) Feathermoon Stronghold * - Explore the Naga-infested ruins and find the gazebo. ** - Return home *** - Go talk to Latronicus Moonspear **** ***** ****** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** * - Angelas Moonbreeze wants you to kill Gordunni Ogres. * - Pratt McGrubben wants you to collect 10 Thick Yeti Hides. ** - Pratt McGrubben wants you to collect 10 Rage Scar Yeti Hides. * - Go to Rut'theran Village ** - Click on a book to the left of the bookcase *** **** ***** * ** Leatherworking * - 10x Thick Leather ** - 6x Thick Armor Kit + 1x Wildvine = 30x Thick Leather + 6x Silken Thread + 1x Wildvine ** - 2x Turtle Scale Breastplate + 2x Turtle Scale Gloves + 1x Wildvine = 24x Thick Leather + 40x Turtle Scale + 4x Heavy Silken Thread + 1x Wildvine ** - 2x Nightscape Headband + 2x Nightscape Tunic + 1x Wildvine = 24x Thick Leather + 8x Silken Thread + 1x Wildvine *** *** **** Others * * - Free 6 sprites ** - Kill Grimtotem Tauren *** - Return to Darnassus **** ***** - Bring 2 Elixir of Fortitude Quentin at the Shimmering Flats racetrack ****** - Go to the Hinterlands. Timed (1 hour) ******* - Gather 5 Silvermane Stalker Flank ******** - Get your Sprite Darter Egg * ** - Escort Shay back to Rockbiter Camp Mojache * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** * (Orgrimmar) * * (Quest Item) ** *** **** * ** * ** *** * ** *** (The Hinterlands) **** ***** ****** ******* *** * ** * (Quest Item) * * * ** (Tanaris) *** (Tanaris) * (Felwood) Resources * Herbs ** Liferoot ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Purple Lotus ** Sungrass ** Golden Sansam * Leather ** Thick Wolfhide (Skinning level 40-50 wolves) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Ooze Covered Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein Wild Creatures *Bears *Chimerae *Dragonspawn *Faerie Dragons *Gnolls *Gorillas *Harpies *Hippogryphs *Makrura *Mountain Giants *Naga *Ogres *Sea Giants *Sharks *Silithids *Treants *Water Elementals *Wind Serpents *Wolves *Yetis Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Feralas is the location of one of the four Great Trees leading to the Emerald Dream and guarded by the four Emerald Dragons. The three others are in Ashenvale, Duskwood, and the Hinterlands. Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Feralas